


Stockings

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sock murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grievous casualty occurs at a crime scene and Hotch is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

Hotch rushed over to the ambulance as soon as he’d handed off Roylance, their latest unsub. Well, he rushed as much as Hotch ever rushed, meaning he walked quickly. Stopping at the ambulance’s bumper, he leaned against the door and watched as the EMTs carefully stripped off Reid’s shoes. “Is he going to be alright?”

Rossi nodded from where he sat on the bumper, getting stitched up by an EMT he kept being rebuffed by. Glancing over at Hotch, he grinned. “He’s fine; broke his ankle trying to keep up with Morgan, but then, only Prentiss can ever manage that anyway.” 

Looking back at Reid, Hotch was just in time to catch the pitiful look Reid was giving his socks as the technician cut them away. She placed them in his lap with an apologetic look and went back to patching him up. Allowing himself a small, fond smile, Hotch climbed into the ambulance and seat down next to Reid on the stretcher, looking down at the red and gold and green monstrosity of a sock he held in his hands. “We can get you more socks tomorrow.”

Reid nodded glumly and leaned against Hotch very slightly. Taking his cue, Hotch wrapped his arm around Reid’s waist and let him turn the world out for a while, already making plans to buy Spencer a whole drawer full of garish holiday socks later.

**Author's Note:**

> there's nothing quite as disappointing as finding a hole or a run in your favorite holiday socks. ...also, my sister stole my favorite neon skull socks from me this week so I'm still in mourning.


End file.
